


Majdnem-randi

by aguneszu



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguneszu/pseuds/aguneszu
Summary: „Furcsa, több ezer emberrel találkozunk és egyik sem fog meg igazán. Aztán megismerünk valakit, aki megváltoztatja az életünket. Örökre.”– Szerelem és más drogok –





	

**Author's Note:**

> _„Furcsa, több ezer emberrel találkozunk és egyik sem fog meg igazán. Aztán megismerünk valakit, aki megváltoztatja az életünket. Örökre.”_ – Szerelem és más drogok –

Uruha fáradtan dőlt a lift falának, majd elővette a mobilját, hogy e-mailt írjon. Még akkor is elmélyülten nyomkodta a telefon gombjait, mikor a felvonó megállt, és beszállt az Alice Nine gitárosa.

– Helló, Szöszi!

Tora egyik kezével nekitámaszkodott a liftnek Uruha feje mellett, mire az sóhajtva nézett fel.

– Mit szeretnél, Amano? – kérdezte kíváncsian.  
– Meghívni téged egy italra.  
– Csak nem randira hívsz? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét.  
– Akár nevezhetjük annak is – kacsintott Uruhára.  
– Sajnálom, de nemet kell mondanom a meghívásra. Már van valakim.  
– Mennyire komoly?

Uruha közelebb lépett, lábujjhegyre állt, és a másik fülébe suttogta:

– Szeretem őt.

A lift a következő pillanatban megállt, Uruha pedig már ott sem volt.

– Piszok mázlista ám a pasid! – kiáltott utána Tora.

Uruha mosolyogva fordult vissza.

– Majd megmondom neki.

*

Az utolsó simításokat végezte a vacsora körül, mikor meghallotta a bejárati ajtó csapódását.

– A konyhában vagyok – kiáltotta Uruha.

Hamarosan ölelő karokat érzett a dereka körül.

– Hiányoztál – suttogta párja a fülébe. – Milyen napod volt?

A szólógitáros elmosolyodott.

– Fárasztó – sóhajtotta. – Viszont képzeld, ma randira hívott valaki – jegyzete meg mellékesen.  
– És mit válaszoltál?  
– Természetesen nemet mondtam, hiszen már el vagyok kötelezve – felelte Uruha, majd megfordult az ölelésben és karjait a másik férfi nyaka köré kulcsolta. – Azt mondta, piszok mázlista vagy – mosolyodott el.  
– Ilyet mondtam volna? – húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét kérdőn.  
– Shinji!

Tora nevetve közelebb húzta magához a másikat.

– Én is szeretlek, Kouyou – suttogta kedvese ajkaira.


End file.
